Sleepless Nights
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: [TwoShot] Dreams can turn into premonitions if they keep being repeated. What is Hermione's dream of a silver eyed Slytherin trying to tell her?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-!-!-!-**

The homework was being handed back. Hermione looked at her mark: 'A' as in only 'Acceptable'. Again.

She really had to pay more attention in class, and be more thorough when she read. Then again it wasn't entirely her fault that she sometimes skipped a few passages while reading or started spacing out during class.

She was distracted.

No, there wasn't anyone. But then again, there was.

Someone with white-blond hair and silver eyes.

Someone who kept appearing in her dreams every night.

It was always the same. She would be running through a Dark Forest in a shimmering, silver gown, holding it up a little so she didn't trip over the hem. Then one of her silver chandelier earrings would fall off and she'd bend to pick it up. Instead, a pale hand would reach the earring first. Both would straighten up, and she would see none other than Draco Malfoy.

He would put her earring back on her ear, and she would let him. Their positions would change and suddenly they would be dancing to the eerie music that was playing. Dancing very, _very_ closely.

Just as they were becoming even closer, she would wake up, drenched in sweat. After a cold shower, she would return to bed hoping for sleep but would just toss and turn until morning.

She had read enough to know that once a person has the same dream repeatedly, it means that there's something more to it then just your imagination going loose while you sleep. These were premonitions of something. Her dreams were trying to communicate with her and tell her something.

And it really didn't help that she had to see Malfoy all the time; being Heads together, they had to share a dormitory. He'd never talk to her though, not really anyway. Having stopped insulting her in the beginning of their 6th year, it seemed as though he had run out of things to say. There was occasional small talk about school, duties, books or food but nothing other than that.

The dreams had started coming in the beginning of October and now it was mid-October. Ever since they had started, she had been able to look at him let alone be in the same room as him. One day though, he caught up with her.

She had just entered their common room and was heading towards her room when he caught her arm.

"Tell me, Granger," he whispered venomously, "why are you avoiding me? Are you scared of me or does your hatred for me run so deep that you can no longer stand being in the same room as me?"

"None." Though truth be told, he was starting to scare her a little now.

"Then why do you insist avoiding me? I would have thought you would communicate with me more now that I seem to be occupying your thoughts so much." He paused, "Especially when you sleep."

Hermione gasped, "How do you know about my dreams?"

"I am the reason you are having them."

Silence. Then, "I knew it! They were premonitions, weren't they? But what about?"

Draco looked hesitant to answer, "Can't you guess?"

"I'm always running away at first so that could mean there's danger. Then you come along and save me, kind of. All of a sudden then, we start dancing…and I have no idea what that could mean…unless…I get it!" she cried happily, "the Halloween ball! That's what the dancing means. Something is going to happen there but you've warned me already and that's going to save me and the rest of us. Are you a spy?"

Draco looked incredulous. "Actually, I just wanted to ask if you would like to go with me."

**-!-!-!-**

**Did she say yes? Who knows…oh wait, I do! There will be a sequel that I'm going to add to this. Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Part 2

**All disclaimers apply.**

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione stared at him in shock. "That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all'? I asked you if you wanted to go to the ball with me as my date. Is there anything more to say?" Draco asked indignantly.

"No, I mean, that's all the dreams were about? Why the hell would you send me your thoughts just to ask me out? And how exactly did you do that? I've never even heard about it. Here I was thinking those dreams were important," She huffed.

"Excuse me?" he crossed his arms. "This is important. I don't want to go alone and I'm sure you don't either."

"So, you're saying no one asked you?" Hermione asked, confused.

He snorted. "You wouldn't believe how many girls asked me, Granger. I'd just prefer going with you."

"Why? Do you fancy me or something?"

"Maybe," was his nonchalant reply.

Hermione stood there, shocked and finally managed to say, "I'll sleep on it," before going up to her room.

She couldn't believe that the mystery of her dreams had been solved to reveal such a stupid thing. Sure she was glad that someone had finally asked her out to the ball but why did it have to be in such an unusual way? Wouldn't a note or even asking outright have been better? Why did he have to send her odd dreams? WHY?

A week passed before he approached her again.

"So, Granger. Have you had enough time to 'sleep on it'?"

"Yes."

"And . . . ?"

"Yes."

"You'll go with me?"

"Yes."

"Be ready by seven."

The nerve of him to be so demanding knowing that if she had said no that there wouldn't have been such a chance! She huffed in annoyance and went to her room.

For the ball, Hermione dressed up as a faerie. A sparkly dress, and glitter in her hair and wings were all it took to make the appearance. When she came down, she was somewhat surprised.

First of all, Malfoy had waited for her patiently all that time (3 hours) and second of all, he was a vampire! His hair was slicked back like it had been until the end of 2nd year, he was wearing a high collared black cape over black dress robes and upon a closer look, he had grown his incisors to look like fangs.

"Took you long enough," was the first thing he said to her when she came down. She glared at him. "And I suppose you look nice," he added. She still glared. "Come on." he offered her his arm which she took.

They were one of the first people to arrive aside from the teachers. Dumbledore ushered them to the front and instructed them that they will be opening the ball.

Slowly, people started filing in with their partners at their side or they were running around looking for them.

"This is boring," Draco commented.

"And that is such an insult considering we were the ones who made this happen," Hermione snapped at him.

He smirked. "Touchy, are you, Granger?"

"I don't know why I agreed to come with you! And for the sake of my insanity, please tell me why you asked me!" she said getting frustrated.

"I've told you already. I need to make sure."

"That's absurd though!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please!" Dumbledore's voice put a stop to their conversation. "The ball will now officially start." Cheers. "Would the Head Boy and Girl come to the front and start off the dancing as it them who we have to thank for organizing this ball!" more cheers as Draco lead Hermione to the front of the hall.

The room darkened. There was a chandelier of candles hanging right above them giving them a sort of spotlight. A slow song came on. They started dancing. Closely.

"Everyone's watching," Hermione whispered.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Granger," Draco drawled.

"I don't like it."

"Wait a minute then."

Slowly, other couples started coming onto the dance floor too. The limelight was off of them. Draco heard Hermione breathe a sigh of relief.

"You'd think that after getting all that attention in class and in the newspapers, you'd be used to people watching you," Draco said.

"I am used to it but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

They danced through the rest of the song in silence. Amazingly enough, Hermione didn't feel bothered by the closeness of his body now like she did in her dreams. And this song was also much better then the one that played in her dream.

Another song came on. This one even slower than the last. She pulled back from him slightly to look into his eyes. They seemed to glow silver in the dim light. "How did you do it?" she found herself asking.

He didn't ask what she was talking about. He knew already. "I don't know," he answered quietly. "it just happened."

Before she knew it, their faces were nearing. Except this time, she didn't wake up in a cold sweat. Thos time, their lips actually touched and she found herself liking it.

So this was what she had been missing all along . . .

**-!-!-!-**

**Reviews will be appreciated! **


End file.
